Muestra de amor
by tanfer2010
Summary: La mas mínima señal, te puede decir quien es la persona indicada.  pésimo summary, es mejor que lean la historia :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicos! Les traigo aquí otra historia, Seddie por supuesto, espero que sea de su agrado, puede que los personajes pierdan un poco sus características originales, aún no lo sé, y tengo planeado alrededor de unos 5 capítulos, no es muy larga, pero según como la vaya escribiendo, espero que se me ocurran mas ideas para esta historia, igual, ustedes pueden dármelas dejando un comentario. Bueno, no los entretengo más, disfruten la lectura. **_

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**C: **__Carly__**, S: **__Sam__**, F: **__Freddie__**, Sp: **__Spencer__**, M: **__Madisen__**. **_

_**Muestra de amor. **_

_**Era un día normal en Ridwage, con el típico clima de Seattle, y con los mismos chicos de siempre, bueno, excepto con una chica que hace unos días que entró. Estaban Carly y Sam en sus respectivos casilleros, Freddie las acompañaba, pero al parecer no prestaba atención a la conversación. **_

S: …y es por eso que tuve que hacerlo…

C: Porque Sam? Digo, no es la mejor forma para conseguir unas esposas

S: Oye, yo le pregunte al "staff" que si me las daba y no quiso

C: Pero aún así, no debiste de hacerlo, solo por curiosidad, que hiciste con ellas?

S: Em, yo…

_**Pasa un chico esposado del tobillo a la mano de Gibby y a este último lo iban arrastrando.**_

C: Hay Sam… (rueda los ojos)

S: Como sea, y tú porque no has dicho nada Fredward? Y porque me miras estúpidamente y casi babeando? (lo dice extrañada)

_**El castaño volteaba hacia Sam, pero no la miraba a ella, si no a una chica que estaba detrás de Sam, pero a unos metros de la rubia. **_

C: Sam, creo que no te mira a ti (se lo dice al oído), voltea

S: (voltea) Quién es ella? (un poco molesta)

C: Madisen Clinton, hace unos días que llego a la escuela, esta en mi clase de matemáticas

F: Wow, si que es sexy…

S: No babees Benson, ella nunca se fijaría en ti…

F: Te apuesto que en menos de una semana será mi novia

S: Si claro, y yo en menos de una semana dejaré de ser carnívora (lo dice sarcásticamente)

C: Chicos, quieren dejar de pelear?

F: De acuerdo

S: Como sea…

C: Vamos a clases, que les toca?

F: Francés…

S:No se y no me interesa

C: Aún no te aprendes tu horario?

S: No, para que ocupar mi cabeza en cosas que no valen la pena

F: Tienes la misma clase que yo (rueda los ojos)

S: Enserio? A, ya sabía, me toca francés

C: Bueno, váyanse ya a la clase, y por favor Sam, Freddie debe llegar completo a clase

S: Que quieres decirme?

C: Que nada de que llegue sin un brazo, o pierna u otra parte del cuerpo

F: Carly, me empieza a dar miedo…

C: No tienes porque preocuparte, cierto Sam?

S: Que? (lo dice reaccionando de repente) Si, pollo frito

C: Sam, ni si quiera pones atención, verdad que Freddie no tiene que preocuparse de nada? Que llegara completo a la clase

S: Si, ya, solo vámonos y ya

F: Esta bien, a ti que clase te toca Carly?

C: Matemáticas

F: Verás a Madisen, cierto?

C: Eso creo

F: Cuéntale de mí, como soy y esas cosas

S: Pobre chica, se asustará antes de conocerte

C: Sam!

S: Hay, solo vámonos, no seas niñita (lo jala del brazo y se lleva a Freddie contra su voluntad)

F: No, Sam, Sam…

_**En clase de matemáticas… **_

C: Hola (le dice a la chica que esta a lado de ella)

M: Hola

C: Eres Madisen, cierto?

M: Si

C: No hablas mucho?

M: Es que todavía no logro adaptarme en una nueva escuela, ya sabes, nueva gente, nuevos maestros, nuevos amigos, nuevos novios, una vida completamente diferente…

C: Si, te comprendo, creo… Espera, dijiste "nuevos novios"? Usualmente cuantos novios sueles tener?

M: Me refiero a que no tendrás a el mismo novio siempre, y cuando terminas con uno, siempre llega otro

C: A, ok (la mira extrañada)

M: Si, pero esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrada, he estado en mas de 4 escuelas en los últimos 6 meses

C: Wow, ya imagino a todos los amigos que dejaste en todas esas escuelas

M: Si, lo que mas me ha dolido es dejar a mi ex novio

C: Que mal, lo siento, y como era él?

M: Era muy fuerte, castaño, un poco mas alta que yo, con su cabello muy negro y ojos marrones, siempre andaba en su motocicleta, y era el mas popular de la escuela

C: Wow, tengo un amigo con esa descripción, castaño, es un poco mas alta que tu, tiene su cabello muy negro y sus ojos son marrones

M: Enserio? (lo dice entusiasmada)

C: Si, se llama Freddie

M: Mi ex novio se llama Frankie

C: Que raro, que coincidencia

M: Si, y como es él

C: Quién? Freddie?

M: Si…

C: Bueno, él.. .

_**En clase de francés… **_

S: Ves? Llegaste a clase completo…

F: Si, y estoy feliz por eso. Oye, crees que Carly le cuente a Madiisen de mí?

S: Em, no sé y no me interesa

F: Uy, que apoyo

S: Como sea, pero a poco quisieras a una novia como ella?

F: Pues es super sexy

S: Si, pero el exterior no es lo importante, lo valioso es lo que esta adentro de la persona

F: Wow, eso fue profundo, y extraño

S: Por que extraño?

F: Porque tu lo dijiste…

S: Solo cállate, pero siendo sincera, yo creo que "Madisen" no es lo que aparenta ser, me refiero a que… (Freddie la corta)

F: No importa, si consigo que sea mi novia, seré el chico mas afortunado

S: Si, lo que digas (rueda los ojos)

_**En clase de matemáticas…**_

M: Me agrada lo que dices de tu amigo Freddie

C: Si, es buen chico

M: Has salido con él?

C: Bueno, yo, no, digo, si, es algo confuso

M: De acuerdo… (lo dice extrañada). Y tiene novia?

C: No, pero esta casado

M: Que? Como que casado?

C: Literalmente, es que siempre se esta peleando con nuestra amiga, Sam, los dos parecen una vieja pareja de casados

M: A, ok, me habías asustado. Y, ya sabes, podrías presentármelo?

C: Em, claro, que tal después de clases?

M: Si, esta perfecto, en donde nos vemos?

C: En mi casillero, sabes donde esta?

M: No

C: Am, cual es tu última clase?

M: Ciencias, creo

C: Esta bien, yo te busco, y luego vamos a mi casillero y ahí nos esperaran Sam y Freddie

M: Qué? Sam también?

C: Si… es mi mejor amiga y también la de Freddie (lo dice extrañada)

M: Esta bien

_**Aquí termina este primer capítulo. Creo que sabrán de quién hablo o mas bien, a quien me refiero con "Madisen Clinton", :P espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció, si debería continuarla o no, bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Hey! Como están? Vengo con otro capitulo, miiil gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, son los mejores! Bueno, no los entretengo más, disfruten de la lectura. **_

_**Al termino de las clases, en los casilleros…**_

C: Bien, Madisen, ella es Sam…

M: Sam, mucho gusto (lo dice por compromiso)

S: Hola Madalyne

M: Em, en verdad es Madisen

S: Si, lo sé (sonríe malvadamente)

C: Sam! Bien Madisen, él es…

F: Soy Freddie, encantado

M: Lo mismo digo (sonríe)

S: Parece que alguien esta ligando… (lo dice con un tono cantarín refiriéndose a Freddie)

C: Sam! Discúlpala Madisen

F: Si, es así por naturaleza

M: Esta bien

S: Hay, ya… (rueda los ojos)

C: Mejor vámonos Sam, dejemos solos a estos chicos

S: No, quiero ver como Madisen vomita sobre Freddie…

C: Sam!

S: Pero…

C: Vámonos… (la jala del brazo hacia la salida)

_**Las chicas se van.**_

F: Bueno, ahora que ya se fueron (se pone nervioso)

M: Si…?

F: Que tal se te invito un licuado?

M: Me parece bien

F: Excelente, "Licuados Locos" esta a tan solo unas calles, vamos?

M: Claro

_**En licuados locos… **_

M: Wow, si que te gusta lo técnico

F: Es mi pasión, pero es algo ridícula

M: Porque lo dices? En realidad es lindo

F: Bueno, es que Sam me dice…

M: A, ya entendí

F: A que te refieres?

M: No conozco mucho a Sam, pero me da la impresión de que no es muy buena contigo y como vi, siempre te molesta

F: Si, tienes razón, pero aún así ella es…

M: Insoportable?

F: No! Ella es divertida, esta loca, pero en buen sentido, siempre te hace reír, es linda…

M: Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

F: Claro

M: Tú y Sam fueron novios?

F: Qué?

M: Si, tu y Sam tuvieron algo especial?

F: (se pone nervioso) Que? Pff, claro que no, bueno, solo, ella, ya sabes, yo con ella…

M: Em, Freddie, me confundes, me podrías decir

F: Claro, bueno, es algo insignificante, solo compartimos nuestro primer beso… (dice esto ultimo en voz baja)

M: Wow, eso no es insignificante, eso es especial

F: Si, bueno, pero eso es otra historia

M: Si tu dices

_**En el apartamento de Carly… **_

C: Crees que Freddie este en una cita con Madisen?

S: Espero que no

C: Porque?

S: Si es así, me compadezco de esa chica…

C: Hay Sam, nunca dejarás en paz a Freddie, verdad?

S: No… (lo dice orgullosa)

C: Oh, Sam, que sería de ti si Freddie no existiera?

S: A que te refieres? (se confunde un poco)

C: Que siempre lo molestas, eso te hace feliz, es tu propósito en la vida, si no existiera, de seguro serías toda seria y educada

S: Tienes razón, pero no te pases, aunque el tonto no existiera, JAMAS sería seria y educada, eso va contra mis principios

C: Si, lo sé, eres mi amiga y te conozco. Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Freddie…

S: Si todavía no llega, quiere decir que bien, ha de estar torturando a Madalyne

C: Es "Madisen"

S: Hay, como sea, me entendiste

C: Crees que Freddie le pida a Madisen que sea su novia?

S: Mmm, no lo creo, y si es así, lo rechazaran por tercera vez

C: Por tercera vez? Creí que solo lo había rechazado yo

S: Si, una vez lo rechazaste tú, y si le pide a Madisen que sea su novia y ella dice "no" sería la tercera vez

C: De acuerdo, pero, que chica lo rechazo por segunda vez? (lo dice con curiosidad)

S: Mmm… (pone una cara pensativa y empieza a recordar)

_**Flashback**_

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

_Wow, al fin tuve mi primer beso, aunque con la persona que menos esperaba, pero lo bueno de esto es que ambos salimos del hoyo, ahora no tendré que seguirme preocuparme más por eso. Me sentí un poco mal al ver a Freddie en la salida de emergencias, solo él, su reproductor de música y una laptop, viendo la noche de Seattle y deseando que jamás hubiera dicho que él no había besado a nadie. _

_Bien, ahora iré al apartamento de Carly por mis cosas para irme a casa, y tengo que disimular que no paso nada. _

_Mientras me dirigía al apartamento de mi mejor amiga, escucho que alguien me habla por detrás y me pide que me detenga, así que lo hago, me detengo y me doy vuelta para poder ver a Freddie… _

_**Fin de P.O.V.**_

_F: Sam, Sam_

_S: Que pasa?_

_F: Quisiera decirte algo_

_S: Ya me lo agradeciste, además, esto nos sacó de este problema a ambos_

_F: Lo sé, pero no es eso a lo que me refería_

_S: Entonces? Dime, tengo que regresar al apartamento de Carly para que no sospeche nada_

_F: Si, pero antes de que te vayas…_

_S: No me lo puedes decir mañana? Si no regreso… _

_F: Sam, quieres salir conmigo? _

_S: Qué? _

_F: Lo que escuchaste, quieres salir conmigo, y después, no sé, ser mi novia? _

_S: Freddo, fue solo un beso, no significa nada, no me digas que solo porque nos besamos ya te des-enamoraste de Carly y te enamoraste de mí y quieres que sea tu novia?_

_F: Es que… _

_S: Es que nada, todo debe seguir igual, somos amigos, lo hicimos para ayudarnos y ya, no significa otra cosa_

_F: Escúchame, solo dame una oportunidad… _

_S: Enserio Freddiefer, nada ha cambiado, tu me sigues odiando y yo a ti, nuestro odio es mutuo, entiéndelo, además, la chica correcta llegará a ti, te lo aseguro_

_F: Pero como puedo saber que es la correcta?_

_S: Porque te darán señales, no solo un simple beso, bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos_

_F: Esta bien, adiós_

_**Fin de Flashback **_

S: Si, tienes razón Carly, solo lo has rechazado tú y si Madisen lo hace sería la segunda, hice mal los cálculos, ya sabes que no soy buena en matemáticas (lo dice algo nerviosa)

C: De acuerdo… (lo dice no muy convencida)

_**En Licuados Locos…**_

F: Pero porque cambias de escuela tantas veces?

M: Es por causa del trabajo de mi padre, vivo con él ya que ganó mi custodia

F: Oh, pero no se te es difícil cambiar mucho de escuelas?

M: Uno se acostumbra, sabes?

F: Wow, no quisiera estar en tu lugar, para mi sería muy difícil dejar a mis amigos, no se que haría sin ellos

M: Los quieres mucho, cierto?

F: Si, son como mis hermanos

M: Eres muy especial Freddie

F: Gracias. Oye, puedo preguntarte algo?

M: Dime

F: Aunque, no sé, es algo apresurado

M: Vamos, no hay problema

F: Quisieras, … quisieras ser mi novia?

M: Em, yo…

F: Si, lo sabia, es muy apresurado, no hay inconveniente si dices que no

M: No seas tontito, claro que quiero ser tu novia

F: De, de verdad?

M: Si!

F: Genial, Carly y Sam no podrán creer esto

M: Apuesto a que no…

_**Mis queridos lectores, aquí termina este capitulo, espero no demorar en subir el próximo, gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, quiero que me dejen su critica (positiva o negativa) de esta historia, necesito sugerencias y comentarios. Bueno, me despido de ustedes, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**What's up guys? Vengo con otro capitulo de esta historia, me pone muy feliz que les este gustando, gracias por todos sus comentarios, no los entretengo más, disfruten la lectura. **_

M: Freddie, acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi papá, dice que regrese a casa

F: Claro, quieres que te acompañe, así ya sabré donde vive mi novia (sonríe)

M: Em, no, así esta bien, mejor después, si? Es probable que mi padre te mate si te ve, digo, ya sabe que he tenido novios y todo eso, pero, es muy apresurado, me comprendes, no?

F: Si, no te preocupes, puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras

M: Hay, que lindo eres, bueno, te veo mañana en la escuela (le da un beso rápido para despedirse y se va)

F: Adiós

_**20 minutos después en el apartamento de Carly…**_

F: Chicas, llegue

C: Hola

S: Y que? Te aplaudo? Recibiste mi mensaje?

F: Sip, ten, tu licuado (le entrega un licuado a Sam). Como supiste que estaría en "Licuados Locos"?

S: No lo sabía, en verdad no me importaba en donde estuvieras, si no me traías mi licuado, cuando llegaras tu hubiera obligado a que fueras por uno

F: Hay Sam, nunca cambias

S: Mamá manda y niño obedece (lo dice con un tono cantarín)

F: Si, como digas. Carly, no te traje nada porque Sam dijo que tu no querías nada

C: Que? Pero si le dije a Sam que yo quería un licuado de fresa explosiva

F: Mira el mensaje (le enseña a la castaña el mensaje en su teléfono)

C: Sam! Porque dijiste eso?

S: Hay ya, quieres de mi licuado?

C: No, tómalo tú…

S: Bien, porque aún así, yo me lo tomaría sin darte

C: Mejor bebe…

F: Oh, Sam, casi lo olvidaba, ya sacaron las grasiadas como en la Webicon

S: Enserio? Genial. Al rato me lo comprarás, verdad?

F: Yo…

S: Verdad? (lo mira amenazantemente)

F: Si, yo te lo compro al rato (lo dice algo asustado)

S: Bien (sonríe satisfecha y sigue bebiendo su licuado)

F: Chicas, tengo algo que decirles

C: Que pasa Freddie?

F: Listas? Madisen es mi novia! (lo dice muy entusiasmado)

C: Madisen, que?

_**Sam se sorprende por la noticia y se ahoga un poco con el licuado, Carly y Freddie al ver lo que le pasaba a su amiga, se acercaron rápidamente a ella y le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda**_

C: Sam, Sam…

F: Sam, estas bien?

S: Si, si, estoy bien, es solo que…

F: Que…?

S: Nada

C: Bueno, que bien Freddie, felicidades

F: Gracias

C: Al menos Madisen no fue la segunda en rechazarte

S & F: Tercera… (lo dicen en voz baja)

C: Que?

S & F: Nada!

_**Al día siguiente en la escuela… **_

_**Estaba el trío de iCarly en el casillero del productor técnico **_

C: Freddie, entonces, que falta para el próximo show?

F: Aún falta una broma para la sección "Molestando a Lewbert"

C: Es cierto, que piensas Sam, que deberíamos de hacer esta vez?

S: Asustarlo con la cara de Freddie!

F: Oye…

M: No creo que la cara de Freddie asuste… ( dice llegando por detrás de las chicas, se pone al lado de Freddie y le da un beso)

S: Agh… (rueda los ojos)

C: Hola Madisen

M: Hola, Carly, Sam…

C: Entonces Freddie, hay que pensar una broma para Lewbert, trabajaremos en eso, cierto Sam?

S: Si, si…

C: Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a la siguiente clase

S: Que nos toca?

F: Español

M: Estas con ellas?

F: Si, en esa clase con ellas, y en las demás solo con Sam

M: Porque?

F: No lo sé, así nos dieron el horario

S: Tú Freddork

M: Se llama Freddie

S: Y yo Sam, que emoción (lo dice sarcásticamente), como decía, antes de ser interrumpida por "señorita defensora de su novio"

C: Sam…

S: Fredward, en la salida iremos a "Licuados Locos", me debes el licuado de ayer, dijiste que me comprarías la nuevo grasiada y no lo hiciste

M: No lo puedes comprar tu? (lo dice algo molesta)

S: Mira niña, Freddie podrá ser tu novio, pero yo tengo todo el derecho sobre él, es de mi propiedad, es mi víctima, entendido?

M: Claro que no, el es mi novio

S: Si, me queda claro, y no me importa, podrá tener como novia a la "Miss Universo", pero YO seguiré teniendo todo el derecho sobre él, así que acostúmbrate

M: No me parece justo que…

S: Ups, se esta cortando…

M: No hablamos por tele…

S: Hay, acabo de entrar a un túnel, no hay señal, tendré que colgar (se va)

C: No, empezara un problema. Te veo ahorita en clases Freddie

F: Em, claro (lo dice un poco incómodo por lo que paso entre Sam y Madisen)

C: Madisen… (se va)

M: Como que un licuado?

F: No es para tanto, yo ayer le dije que le compraría el nuevo licuado de grasitos

M: Le dijiste o te obligo?

F: No nos pongamos a discutir eso, total, da lo mismo

M: Freddie…

F: Me tengo que ir a clase, te veo en la salida

M: Para que quieres ir a clase? Para que Sam siga abusando de ti?

F: Sam es mi amiga, que se supone que haga?, ella siempre ha sido así

M: Dile que deje de tratarte tan mal

F: No me importa, esta bien, ya me acostumbre, aparte, es divertido

M: Si tu no se lo dices, yo lo haré

F: Por favor, no lo hagas, no me molesta

M: Pero soy tu novia, no me gusta verte sufrir

F: Pero no sufro, piénsalo, así soy feliz

M: Como quieras…

_**En clase de español (Freddie aún no llegaba) **_

C: Sam tranquilízate

S: No Carly, no puedo, quién se cree ella para decirme lo que me dijo?

C: Em, la novia de Freddie?

S: Y nada mas por eso me hecho su sermón de "se llama Freddie" (esto ultimo lo dice imitando a Madisen)

C: No le tomes mucha importancia

S: Enserio, me daba ganas de darle un buen golpe y dejarla tirada en el piso

C: Sigues yendo a las terapias?

S: Por…?

C: Te siguen timando. Pero porque te preocupa tanto?

S: Porque solo yo tengo derechos sobre Freddie, y ni ella ni nada ni nadie vendrá a negármelos

C: Wow, si que te tomas muy enserio lo de tus derechos sobre Freddie

S: Claro, hay que exigir lo que a uno le pertenece

C: Si, tienes razón

_**Entra Freddie al aula y se pone con Carly y Sam**_

F: Hey…

C: Todo bien?

F: Yo si, pero… (señala con el dedo a Sam al notar su comportamiento)

C: Esta enojada…

F: Si, eso ya lo note, porque?

C: Por la pequeña pelea que tuvo hace 10 minutos con Madisen…

F: Ella también?

C: Porque? Madisen también se enojo?

F: Si. Me dijo que le dijera a Sam que me dejara en paz, que dejara de abusar de mi

C: Te dijo eso? Se nota que no conoce a Sam, acaso esta loca? Si Sam escucha eso, es capaz de ir a matarla con la calceta, y lo sabes…

F: Si, lo sé, no se como se le ocurrió a Madisen que le dijera a Sam que dejara de "abusar" de mi…

S: Ella dijo eso? (dijo reaccionando y despertando de su raro comportamiento)

F: Bueno, si te refieres a que…

S: DONDE ESTA?

C: No, Sam, no…

S: Donde esta? (toma a Freddie por el cuello de la camisa para que le diga)

F: No sé, cuando me vine estaba en mi casillero…

S: Iré a buscarla. Carly, si no vuelvo en 20 minutos, ve y búscame a la juvenil con un buen abogado

C: Sam…

S: Ya vuelvo…

Señorita Briggs: No vas a ningún lado Puckett

S: Pero yo…

SB: No me interesa niña, vuelve a tu lugar…

S: (Regresa a su lugar) Dile a "Marylise" que se cuide… (se lo dice a Freddie en el oído cuando pasa por su lugar para ir al suyo)

_**Aquí termina este capitulo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, significan mucho para mí, son mi motor para continuar con mis historias, por favor, déjenme su critica de este capitulo, sugerencias de todo, debo continuarla o no…? Bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia**_

_**Y empieza el siguiente capítulo…**_

_**Abreviatura Extra: T: **__Tatuador_

_**Habían pasado los días y Sam no encontraba a Madisen para darle un pequeño merecido por haber dicho que dejara de "abusar" de Freddie. **_

_**El castaño y su novia sexy (según él) estaban en el casillero de Sam**_

M: Que hacemos aquí?

F: Esperamos a Sam para que arreglen sus problemas

M: Yo no tengo ningún problema, es ella la salvaje

F: No es salvaje. Mira, solo quiero que se lleven bien, tu eres mi novia y ella es una de mis 2 mejores amigas

M: No creo que pueda ser así si ella no cambia su actitud hacia ti

F: Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, por favor hazlo, no por ella, si no por mí

M: Bueno, esta bien, pero si quieres que haga eso por ti, tu harías algo por mí?

F: Claro!

M: Hazte un tatuaje permanente de mi rostro en tu brazo

F: Que? Un tatuaje? Mi madre me mataría

M: Entonces supongo que no me quieres tanto (se hace la sufrida)

F: No, no, no digas eso, claro que te quiero, pero, un tatuaje?

M: Si, es como una muestra de amor, entiendes?

F: Si, pero, es algo apresurado, no crees? Apenas llevamos 1 semana como novios

M: Lo sé, precisamente por eso

F: (suspira resignado) Esta bien, me haré un tatuaje de tu rostro en mi brazo

M: Gracias, te quiero (le da un pequeño beso). Estoy ansiosa por ver mañana mi rostro en tu brazo

F: Espera, mañana? Pero hoy tengo cita con el dentista, me sacaran una muela infantil que aún tengo y me van a anestesiar… (lo dice algo asustado y avergonzado por su muela infantil)

M: Puedes ir después del dentista, no?

F: Em, creo que si… (lo dice no muy convencido)

M: Ya nos podemos ir? Sam nunca llegó, ha de estar asaltando la cafetería o de seguro la detuvieron otra vez por salvaje…

F: No es salvaje…

M: Claro que sí, Sam es la persona mas salvaje de esta escuela…

S: Salvaje quién?

M: Tú (la señala con el dedo)

S: Ahora si, despídete de tu cara…

F: Sam, respira, mejor vamos por un licuado de grasitos, mmm… grasitos, que rico, no quieres?

S: Muere! (estaba a punto de aventársele encima a Madisen cuando…)

C: No Sam… (llega por atrás y la toma los brazos)

S: Suéltame… (trata de zafarse)

C: Cometerás una locura, no te soltare… tu Madisen, sal de aquí…

M: No voy a ir a ningún lado…

S: Aaaa… (grita de enojo)

F: Mejor vámonos (toma a Madisen de la muñeca y la jala hacia la salida y se van)

C: Que pasa contigo? (dice ya soltándola)

S: Nada, ella fue la que empezó al decirme que soy salvaje

C: Pero es verdad, porque enojarte?

S: Porque ella no me lo puede decir, lo puede hacer sólo tú…

C: Hay Sam… espera, dijiste que solo yo?

S: Si, eres privilegiada (ríe)

C: Hay, que privilegio

S: Agh, quiero matar a esa Madisen…

C: No Sam, no quiero ir a visitarte a la cárcel

S: No iría a la cárcel…

C: A, no?

S: No, pff, iría a la correccional de menores, enserio Carly, que mal informada (lo dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo)

C: Perdóname por no tener experiencia criminalística

S: Me harías un favor?

C: Cuanto dinero necesitas? (rueda los ojos)

S: No quiero dinero, aunque, me prestarías?

C: No. Que necesitas?

S: Si me llegan a meter a la correccional, pedirías que pusieran mi celda morada?

C: Porque morada?

S: Es un lindo color para una celda

C: Esta bien… (lo dice extrañada). Mejor vámonos antes de que me pidas que te compre vestidos y zapatos de tacones

S: Hay no, que asco!

_**Mientras afuera, en la puerta principal…**_

M: Lo ves? Sam es salvaje, trato de matarme

F: No es salvaje, es solo que…

M: Que, que?

F: Ya sabes, así es ella…

M: Defiendes a ella y no a mí?

F: No, no, yo solo…

M: Que clase de novio eres? No puedo creerlo

F: No la defiendo, es solo que…

M: Bueno, necesito creerte. Di que Sam es salvaje

F: Que? No!

M: Si me quieres, dilo…

F: (suspira resignado) Sam es salvaje…

_**Mientras el castaño decía eso, Carly y Sam iban saliendo y la rubia alcanzo a escucharlo**_

S: Que dijiste Benson?

F: (voltea sorprendido) Sam! No, no es lo que crees, solo… (se arranca a correr)

S: No huyas Benson! (le grita, pero el chico ya había corrido)

M: Déjalo en paz!

S: Tu, sigues aquí? Aaaa…. (se vuelve a aventar encima)

M: Suéltame salvaje…

C: Sam, no, no, piensa en grasitos, piensa en grasitos (lo dice mientas trata de quitarle Sam encima a Madisen)

S: Mas vale que corras si no quieres terminar 3 metros bajo tierra…

M: No me amenaces…

C: Haz lo que dice

M: No voy a obedecerla

C: Te lo advertimos (suelta a Sam y esta empieza a corretear a Madisen). Te veo al rato! (le grita a Sam y se va a su departamento)

_**Después de unas horas, al termino de con el dentista, Freddie fue al lugar donde hacen los tatuajes**_

T: Hola…

_**Freddie no responde ya que le pusieron anestesia y no puede hablar, pero lo saluda con la mano, y le escribe en un papelito que dice que le escribirá todo porque no puede hablar**_

T: De acuerdo… Cuantos años tienes?

F: _17 _

T: Lo siento, pero solo le puedo hacer tatuajes a personas mayores de edad con identificación

F: _Por favor, te daré 10 dólares mas…_

T: 20…

F: _Esta bien… _

T: Que tatuaje quieres que te haga?

F: _El rostro de mi novia, y abajo que diga mi nombre y el suyo, después, 4ever! _

T: La has de querer mucho

_**El castaño afirma con la cabeza**_

F: _La foto esta en la bolsa de afuera de mi mochila, es la primera de las 3 que hay_

T: Si, si, hombre, esta bien, no te preocupes, estas en buenas manos

_**Freddie levanta el pulgar en signo de agradecimiento**_

T: Hombre, porque no puedes hablar? El gato te comió la lengua?

F: (niega con la cabeza). _Vengo del dentista, me sacaron una muela y me tuvieron que anestesiar_

T: El dentista, que miedo, que valiente eres

F: _Gracias_

T: Que linda es tu novia, que afortunado eres

F: _Si, lo sé, gracias_

T: Como te llamas? Para poner tu nombre y el de tu chica debajo de su rostro

F: _Me llamo Freddie, el nombre de mi novia, viene atrás de la foto_

T: Oh, ya veo, bueno, si quieres, te puedes dormir, me tardare una hora mas o menos

F: _Tanto?_

T: Hey, hacer un rostro tan lindo cuesta, así que aguántate

_**Después de aproximadamente una hora**_

T: Chico, hombre… (lo mueve del brazo para despertarlo). Ya termine

F: _Enserio? Genial! Como quedo?_

T: Wow, escribes rápido. Quedo muy bien, te aseguro que los ojos azules quedaron igual que el mar, y los rizos dorados, mas dorados que el oro

F: QUE? (grita sorprendido, sin importarle mas la anestesia)

T: Si, y abajo, "Sam y Freddie 4ever!". Ten (le presta un espejo), chécalo tu mismo

_**Freddie mira sorprendido, porque el tatuaje que el tatuador le hiso no era de Madisen **_

T: Verdad que quedo bien? (lo dice orgulloso) Son 40 dólares

_**El castaño sorprendido y asustado le da 50 dólares**_

T: Sólo son 40…

F: _Esta bien, quédate con el cambio, gracias, adiós_

T: Genial, gracias, enloquecerás a tu chica

_**Freddie sale del lugar y se va a su departamento asustado y sorprendido**_

_**Heeey, aquí termina este capítulo, gracias por leerlo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Dejen review para saber que tal, si les esta gustando la historia, sugerencias, lo que quieran. Me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia**_

_**Un capítulo más, disfrútenlo! **_

_**En el apartamento de Carly…**_

C: …porque le hiciste eso?

S: No le hice nada, solo la perseguí

C: Pero es la novia de Freddie, creo que deberías de esforzarte, hazlo por él

S: Cual es la última cosa buena que él ha hecho por mí?

C: Am, comprarte una grasiada, dejó que te copiaras sus respuestas en los últimos 2 exámenes

que tuvimos… (Sam la corta)

S: Hay, ya, esta bien, me "esforzare", pero si esa chica vuelve a insultarme, créeme que no vivirá para contarlo

C: De acuerdo. Porque no vas a hablar con Freddie para que el también hable con Madisen?

S: Solo porque tú me lo pides

C: Ahorita regresas?

S: Claro, solo iré a hablar con el torpe

C: Sam… (rueda los ojos)

S: Solo iré a hablar con Freddie, feliz?

C: Bien, prepararé mi limonada especial, quieres?

S: Preferiría una soda, pero no de dieta, la detesto, pero ahorita que vuelva (sale)

_**Sam sale al pasillo que hay entre las 2 puertas y se lleva una sorpresa…**_

S: Que haces aquí?

M: Vine a ver a Freddie, MI NOVIO

S: Hay si, que felicidad

M: Y tu que haces aquí? Viniste a robar el lugar?

S: No, vine con mi mejor amiga Carly a su departamento, y salí a hablar con Freddie

M: Pues que pena, porque Freddie no esta, hace como 10 minutos que he estado tocando la puerta, y no abren

S: Pues lo espero, al fin, tengo todo el resto de la tarde y de la noche, pero creo que tú no, así que, adiós, sabes donde esta la salida

M: Mira niña, quiero ser clara, quiero que dejes a Freddie en paz, él es mi hombre, es mi novio, ya no quiero que le dirijas la palabra…

_**En eso llega Freddie y se pone en medio de las 2 viendo la discusión, las chicas no se percatan de ello**_

M: …y si lo haces, no sabes como te irá. Tu tuviste tu oportunidad, lo siento, así que borra a Freddie de tu vida y yo me encargare de que él te borre de la suya. Oh, amor, llegaste (le da un beso), estaba aquí, platicando con Sam

S: Algo que quieras decir, Fredward…? (lo dice un poco triste, porque a pesar de que ella si se percato de la llegada de Freddie, él no dijo nada)

M: Creo que no, pero yo sí, me tengo que ir lindo, hablamos después, si? Adiós. Adiós Sam, ya sabes (le da una falsa sonrisa a la rubia y se va)

S: No puedo creerlo, sabes, se supone que hablaría contigo para "arreglar las cosas" y tratarme de llevarme mejor con Madisen, pero creo que eso no pasará. Yo, me voy…

_**Freddie trata de detener a Sam y escribirle que no pudo hablar porque esa anestesiado, pero no logro hacerlo y vio como se alejaba algo enojada y triste, mientras él golpeaba la pared, pateo su puerta y se sentó afuera de esta (como en el capítulo "Mi reencuentro con Missy").**_

_**Carly desde adentro de su apartamento escucha los ruidos y sale al pasillo…**_

C: Freddie, estas bien? Y Sam? Que pasó aquí?

_**El castaño hace lo mismo que con el tatuador, se comunicará a través de la escritura con Carly**_

F: _No puedo hablar por 3 horas, estoy anestesiado y me falta como media hora_

C: Bueno, porque no entras a mi apartamento y me cuentas que te pasa, porque sé que no estas bien

F: _Que parte de "no puedo hablar" no entendiste? _

C: Lo siento, entonces, chequemos cosas del webshow para que pase la media hora y después platicamos, esta bien? Prepare limonada… (dice estoy ultimo con un tono cantarín)

_**Media hora después…**_

C: Y porque no dijiste nada?

F: Todavía no entiendes que no podía hablar?

C: Pero hubieras hecho un esfuerzo, por Sam

F: Por Sam? Quién sabe que cosas le dijo a Madisen para que respondiera así…

C: Que? No puede ser, crees que Sam ataco a Madisen y por eso ella le contesto así?

F: No sé, y no me interesa, lo único que sé es que Madisen no es así

C: Freddie…

F: Cambiemos de tema, si?

C: De que tema quieres hablar?

F: Tengo un problema, uno muy grave

C: Ahora que?

F: Bueno, Madisen me pidió que me hiciera un tatuaje de su rostro en mi brazo…

C: Y, lo hiciste?

F: Si, y no…

C: A que te refieres con eso?

F: Pues, me hice un tatuaje de un rostro en mi brazo, pero…

C: Pero…?

F: No es el de ella…

C: Freddie, te dije que te quitaras esa obsesión con el rostro de Emma Watson

F: No me haría un rostro de Emma en mi brazo…

C: Si, aja…

F: Mira… (se descubre el brazo y le muestra el tatuaje)

C: QUE? (se sorprende al ver el tatuaje). Te hiciste un tatuaje de Sam? Y abajo le pusiste "Sam y Freddie 4ever"? Como sucedió?

F: Escucha, no tengo la culpa, el tatuador se equivoco de foto, sacó la foto de Sam en lugar de la de Madisen, y pues… (Carly lo corta)

C: Espera…

F: Que?

C: Llevas una foto de Sam contigo?

F: Am, si, ya sabes, llevo siempre una foto de mis mejores amigas (lo dice nervioso)

C: Llevas una mía?

F: No, mejor te sigo contando… (lo dice muy rápido)

C: Claro (lo dice extrañada)

_**Después de que Freddie le cuenta toda la historia del error del tatuaje…**_

C: Y se lo dirás a Madisen?

F: Claro que no, le inventare algo, ella no puede ver que el tatuaje de mi brazo no es su rostro

C: Y se lo dirás a Sam?

F: No…

C: Freddie, yo creo que si hablas con Sam, aclaran las cosas con la pequeña pelea con Madisen… (Freddie la corta)

F: Que pelea? Apuesto que Sam la empezó, mira, solo te pido que guardes el secreto, mientras que pienso que hare con esto del tatuaje, puedes ayudarme en eso?

C: Si. Pero insisto, habla con Sam…

F: No Carly, me tengo que ir a mi apartamento, nos vemos (se dirige hacia la puerta)

C: Solo para que sepas, Sam iba a hablar contigo acerca de Madisen para tratar de llevarse bien con ella, pero lo hiso por ti… (lo dice, pero Freddie sigue caminando y sale)

_**Al día siguiente por la tarde en el apartamento de Carly…**_

C: Sam, tranquilízate

S: Como puedo hacerlo? Esa torpe me insulto, me amenazo y lo peor de todo, el otro torpe no dijo nada estando presente

C: Pero Sam…

S: Con que me vas a salir Carly? El gato le comió la lengua?

C: No, algo parecido, estaba anestesiado porque venia del dentista y no podía hablar

S: Hay, pero si podía besar… (rueda los ojos)

C: Sam, no creo que Madisen hablara en serio, además, has sido amiga de Freddie por mucho mas tiempo de lo que ella ha sido su novia

S: Lo sé, pero, si Freddie la prefiere a ella que nuestra amistad, que así sea…

F: Hola chicas… (dice entrando al apartamento de Carly)

C: Freddie…

S: Adiós Carly (se va del apartamento)

F: Sam…

C: Mejor no le vuelvas a hablar…

F: Que? Por que?

C: Me acaba de decir que si prefieres el noviazgo con Madisen en lugar que su amistad, esta bien, ella lo acepta

F: Mira, ya hable con Madisen, ella no lo decía enserio, solo lo decía en broma

C: Si, que graciosa. Mejor dile a Madisen que no se le ocurra dirigirle la palabra a Sam otra vez, ya sea para "disculparse", si es que conoce esa palabra (lo dice en voz baja) o para insultarla de nuevo

F: Por que? Acaso Sam la matará?

C: No creo que a Sam le importe, ella no se pelearía por tan poco, pero yo sí…

_**Les gusto? Espero que sí, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, la historia se esta poniendo ya mas seria con respecto a Sam y las raras actitudes de Freddie, primero se lleva bien con Sam y la defiende, después defiende a Madisen, después no esta en ninguno de los 2 lados, extraño… **_

_**Como sea, los invito a que me dejen un comentario para saber que opinan, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia**_

_**Buena lectura!**_

_**Abreviaturas Extras: Sp: Spencer, C1: Chica 1, C2: Chica 2… (así sucesivamente) **_

_**Se encontraba Carly en su casillero, sacando y metiendo libros, Sam y Freddie seguían en clases (recuerden que tienen todas sus clases juntos), la castaña vio a Madisen en una bolita de chicas, platicando, pero de repente escucho el nombre de Freddie mencionado por Madisen y no decían cosas bonitas**_

C1: Entonces hiciste que Freddie se hiciera un tatuaje de tu rostro en su brazo?

M: Si, bueno, aún no me lo ha mostrado, pero se supone que ya hace varios días se lo hiso…

C2: Y porque te fijaste en él?

M: Sinceramente, porque se parece a Frankie, mi ex novio, solo que él es mas alto, mas musculoso, no era un nerd y siempre andaba en su motocicleta

C3: Me imagino a tu ex, que sexy…

M: Si, pero hable con el hace como 1 semana, quiere que regresemos, quiere que volvamos a ser novios

C1: Enserio?

M: Si…

C3: Que le dijiste?

M: Bueno, pues que estoy aquí en Seattle, y que tengo un novio actualmente que se parece a él, pero que terminaría para regresar

C2: Y terminaras con Freddie ahora?

M: Aún no. Frankie vendrá unos días a Seattle, pero dentro de unas 2 o 3 semanas, y yo aún seré novia de Freddie, le pediré que se compre una moto y la conduzca, como Frankie, y haga todo lo que yo le pida, y unos días antes de que llegue, me haré la enojada con Freddie y terminaré con él, ahora entienden mi plan?

C 1, 2 y 3: Si!

C: No puede ser (lo dice en voz baja mirando desde su casillero)

_**Mas tarde en el departamento de Carly…**_

F: …no puede ser, estas hablando de mi novia

C: Freddie sé lo que escuche, es la verdad

F: No puedo creerte, lo siento

C: Pero es verdad, porque te mentiría?

F: No estoy diciendo que me mientes, si no que no puedo creerte, ella es mi novia, debo tener confianza de pareja

C: Pues piensa lo que quieras, yo te digo la verdad. No me mal entiendas, pero es mejor que te vayas, Sam llegara en cualquier momento

F: Pero no estoy enojado con ella

C: Lo sé, pero Madisen sí, y no quiero que le diga nada a Sam de "aléjate de Freddie, bla, bla, bla…"

F: Madisen no le dirá nada…

C: Porque estas tan seguro? Crees que porque es tu "novia" te dirá todo lo que hace y a quién insulta y amenaza?

F: Yo solo digo que si Sam…

_**En eso entra la rubia al apartamento…**_

S: A, mal momento, me voy… (se da la vuelta y esta a punto de salir)

C: No Sam, no te vayas, Freddie ya se iba, cierto Freddie?

F: Am, si, yo, si, ya me voy, adiós… (se va del apartamento)

C: Por cuanto tiempo seguirá Freddie con esto?

S: Hasta que Madisen muera… (rueda los ojos)

C: Sam! No hay que desearle la muerte ni a tu peor enemigo…

S: No se la estoy deseando…

C: Como sea, que pasa, para que querías hablar conmigo?

S: Bueno, no se, no estoy segura de decírtelo, es estúpido y ñoño, me hará parecer a Freddie…

C: Vamos Sam, cuéntame, nada es estúpido para alguien que ha escuchado a su hermano contar historias de peces que vuelan en la tierra…

S: Pero no tengo hermanos, solo a "Melanie" si es que se le puede llamar hermana…

C: Hay, Melanie es dulce, educada… (Sam la corta)

S: No me interesa…

C: Bueno, que es lo que quieres decirme?

S: Promete que no le dirás a nadie, en especial al torpe

C: Pero somos mejores amigos todos, prometimos no mas secretos entre nosotros…

S: Carly…

C: Esta bien, no le diré nada a nadie

S: Ya no puedo guardar esto mas, y pues tu eres la persona a quien mas confianza le tengo, así que… (Carly la corta)

C: Te gusta Freddie, cierto?

S: Que? Yo no…

C: Admítelo, desde que Freddie vio por primera vez a Madisen tu te empezaste a comportar muy rara…

S: No es cierto…

C: Sam, no sirve de nada que sigas guardando el secreto

S: Que secreto?

C: Ya, solo tienes que decir que si.

S: Decir "si" a que?

C: Vamos, entonces que es lo querías decirme?

S: Otra cosa, pero no eso, y si me sigues molestando…

C: Ya no te molestare mas con eso…

S: Gracias. Bueno, es algo complicado…

C: Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Sam, ahora dímelo, se nos hará de noche aquí…

S: No es fácil para mí decirlo, pero creo que tienes razón, yo…

Sp: Carly! Carly..! (entra gritando, al parecer venia corriendo)

C: Que paso? (dice algo preocupada)

Sp: Es que iba cruzando la calle, y cuando venia… (dice todo muy rápido, Sam lo corta)

S: Hey Spenc…

Sp: …ah, hola Sam…

C: Y luego?

Sp: Cuando estaba cruzando la calle me encontré con un monstruo grande entre azul y rojo, con alas amarillas y cabeza azul, y me vio y empezó a corretearme, huí de él y me vine corriendo hasta llegar aquí…

C: Oh por Dios Spencer, cada día estas peor! Hablaré con papá para decirle que tienes que ir a terapias…

Sp: Me estas diciendo loco?

C: Solo digo que eso no es normal…

Sp: No! No iré a terapias…

S: Vamos, ir a terapias no es tan malo (lo dice desde el refrigerador ya que estaba buscando comida)

Sp: Pero es que el psicólogo me hace hablar con títeres…

C: Y no me digas que también les tienes miedo?

Sp: Solo porque le tenga miedo a las arañas, a los zancos, a los payasos y a Chok no significa que también le tema a los títeres

C: Oh, Spencer… (rueda los ojos)

_**Después de cómo 2 semanas, en Ridwage…**_

F: Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer lo que dices

M: Vamos, por mi?

F: Ya no caeré en eso, no desde la última vez que Carly me pidió que…

M: Freddie, me quieres?

F: Claro, que preguntas?

M: Pues hazlo, sé que tienes miedo, pero puedes intentarlo por mí…

F: No le tengo miedo a las motocicletas

M: Demuéstramelo…

F: De donde quieres que saque una motocicleta?

M: Puedes comprar una, me dijiste que has estado ahorrando desde los 10 años

F: Si, pero no creo que me alcance…

M: Vamos, por lo menos renta una, después la compras y me llevas a pasear

F: Am, tengo un amigo que me puede prestar la suya, así se la pido y te llevo a pasear

M: Enserio? Gracias, te adoro. Lo intentarás después de clases?

F: Hoy es viernes, que tal mañana?

M: No! Mañana no puedo, vendrá Fran… no importa…

F: Fran…? "Fran", quien?

M: Francisco, mi primo, viene de Minnesota

F: Que bien. Pero que tiene de malo que practique mañana y no hoy?

M: Bueno, ya sabes…

F: No, no sé, además hoy no puedo, tengo que hacer iCarly

M: Hay, cierto (rueda los ojos) y has de estar muy contento porque verás a Sam, no?

F: No, Sam no me habla desde ese día que tuviste esa pequeña discusión con ella…

M: Yo no discutí, ella fue la que empezó…

F: Como sea, el punto es que no me habla…

M: Es mejor…

F: Que? Claro que no, no soporto que no me hable

M: Si ella te habla es solo para insultarte

F: Mad, Madisen, déjalo así, puedes?

M: Esta bien (lo dice resignada)

F: No te molestes, cambiemos de tema. Prometo que mañana iré con mi amigo, le pediré su moto, practicare un poco y luego te hablare aunque estés con tu primo, voy hasta tu casa por ti y vamos a dar una vuelta, esta bien?

M: De acuerdo…

_**Al día siguiente…**_

C: Sam, te quedarás a cenar?

S: A cenar? Son como las 4:30, es merienda

C: Bueno, Sam, te quedaras a merendar?

S: Lo siento Carls, tengo que regresar a casa, Melanie le hablara a mi mamá y quiere que este presente

C: Por que?

S: No sé, creo que me regañara

C: Por lo que le hiciste a ese chico la vez que…

S: No fue mi culpa, no me dejaba ver la película con su enorme cabezota

C: Ouh Sam, eres única

S: Como "mamá" no hay 2…

C: Si, lo sé, bueno, nos vemos mañana?

S: Claro, adiós, hey Spencer, adios

Sp: Si, adiós Sam (responde desde la cocina)

_**Sam se va.**_

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

_Me siento algo mal por mentirle a Carly, no quisiera hacerlo pero por el momento quiero estar sola, reflexionar y saber bien lo que siento. _

_Por una parte quisiera matar a Madisen, no porque sale con Freddie, sino porque es insoportable y pesada, pero si lo hago, Carly tendrá que irme a visitar a diario a la juvenil. _

_Pero por otra parte no quiero matarla porque hace feliz a uno de mis mejores amigos, en realidad el único amigo hombre que tengo, bueno ya que Spencer es como mi hermano mayor y Gibby, bueno él es un puré de papa. _

_Que tengo que hacer? No sé como, pero sé que Madisen no quiere a Freddie, más con lo que me dijo Carly, la conversación de esa niña con sus amigas, la verdad no se como puede tener amigas. _

_Bueno, no quiero ir en lo absoluto a mi casa, tal vez vaya a "Licuados Locos", hay, pero no traigo dinero, me lo gaste todo en grasitos. Entonces iré a el parque, es un lindo lugar, en especial porque hay un lugar que solo Freddie y yo conocemos… _

_Como sea, Sam, quitate a ese tonto de la cabeza, FREDWARD BENSON NO EXISTE!_

_**Sam iba caminando hacia al parque mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, pero se detuvo porque escucho que la gente empezó a gritar, al parecer hubo un accidente.**_

_Hay, que paso aquí? Solo veo gente alrededor de una motocicleta y al parecer hay un chico tirado, que mal por el chico, me acercaré para ver quién es… _

_Freddie! _

_**Fin de P.O.V.**_

S: Freddie! (grita pasando entre toda la gente) Es mi amigo, rápido, pidan una ambulancia

Señor: Ya la pedí, viene para acá

S: Muchas gracias señor, él es mi mejor amigo!

S: Tengo que llamar a Carly… (marca a Carly)

_C: Hey Sam, que paso? _

_S: Carly! Freddie!_

_C: Freddie? Que pasa con él?_

_S: Un accidente! Se calló de una estúpida motocicleta!_

_C: Que? _

Paramédico: Señorita, es familiar del joven? (le dice a Sam)

S: No, soy su amiga

Paramédico: Puede venir con nosotros en la ambulancia? Para que dé los datos del paciente

S: Claro! (le dice al médico) _Carly? Me tengo que ir, te veo al rato_

_C: Qué? Sam, pero que… (Sam cuelga) _

Sp: Quien era?

C: Sam. Freddie tuvo un accidente, van para el hospital

Sp: Que? (se sorprende) 

_**Aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen un review, para ver que les pareció, bueno, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

_**En el hospital…**_

Doctor: La familia de Fredward Benson?

S: Em, yo

Doctor: Esta claro que no es su mamá, es su hermana?

S: Am, no, soy, su amiga… (lo dice algo nerviosa)

Doctor: Si es su novia solo dígalo. Bueno, quiero informarle que el joven Benson tiene varias fracturas no muy graves

S: Pero, se pondrá bien?

Doctor: Si, como le digo, no es nada grave. Ahorita está dormido, ha de estar cansado, le dimos unos tranquilizantes, estaba muy alterado, no dejaba de decir que es un estúpido porque Sam se enojo con él…

S: Que? Pero no estoy enojada con él

Doctor: Usted es Sam? Su novia

S: No, no, no, soy su amiga

Doctor: Esta bien, si quiere puede pasar a verlo. Está en la habitación 239

S: Si, gracias

Doctor: Solo le pido que no haga mucho ruido, tiene que descansar un poco más…

S: Si, claro, no lo haré…

_**En la habitación 239…**_

S: Hey Freddie, como estas torpe? (se sienta a un lado del castaño que esta en cama), que hubiera sido de ti si no hubiese pasado por ahí?...

_**En el apartamento Shay…**_

C: Spencer, ya vámonos, te tardas demasiado, solo ibas a cambiarte

Sp: Quiero irme ultra guapo, que tal si conozco una linda enfermera, no quiero que me vea en fachas…

C: Freddie tuvo un accidente, que no entiendes? Sam esta con él ahora…

Sp: Si, si, ya vengo, iré a lavarme los dientes

C: Contigo llegare hasta mañana y ya no estarán ahí…

Sp: No te quejes. Hey, y su novia, como se llama…

C: Madisen…

Sp: Aja, ya sabe del accidente de Freddo?

C: Buena pregunta, no lo creo, esto solo lo sabe Sam y nosotros, la señora Benson esta en unos cursos de enfermería en San Diego. Le llamare a Madisen, aunque no creo que le importe en lo más mínimo Freddie…

_**Carly llama a Madisen…**_

_M: Quien es? _

_C: Soy yo, Carly…_

_M: Hay, que quieres?_

_C: Que amabilidad la tuya, pero no te llame para saber como estas… _

_M: Dime lo que me vayas a decir o cuelgo… _

_C: Sabes donde esta Freddie?_

_M: Yo que sé, ha de estar en una motocicleta por las calles, porque?_

_C: Entonces fuiste tú la que le dijo_

_M: A que te refieres? _

_C: Freddie tuvo un accidente en una motocicleta, ahora ya sé porque lo tuvo_

_M: No te preocupes, de seguro esta bien…_

_C: No lo creo, Sam me llamo hace mas de 1 hora para decírmelo, y desde entonces no me ha llamado…_

_M: Que? Sam esta con él? Le dije a esa rubia que no se acercara a mi Freddie…_

_C: Bueno, pues si no hubiese sido por "esa rubia", ahorita Freddie estuviera en el hospital y nadie lo sabría, así que te aguantas "Madisen" _

_M: Iré a ver a mi Freddie…_

_C: Oh, ahora si te importa, dejarás a Frankie solo? O también iras con él?_

_M: No sé de que hablas_

_C: Claro que sé de lo que hablo, te escuche hablando con tus amigas de eso, "Frankie vendrá unos días dentro de 2 o 3 semanas…" _

_M: No sé de donde sacaste eso, agh, te voy a colgar, me voy al hospital_

_C: Pero no sabes en cual esta… _

_M: Es cierto, donde esta?_

_C: No te diré, adiós_

_M: En donde esta?_

_C: En un hospital con Sam, adiós (cuelga) _

Sp: Carly, vámonos

C: Aleluya!

_**En el hospital…**_

Sp: Enfermera, enfermera, buscamos a Freddie Benson

Enfermera: Enserio? Y yo estoy buscando una oportunidad de irme a Europa, pero heme aquí (se va)

C: Hay Spencer, déjame intentarlo, vamos a preguntar a la señorita de recepción

Sp: De acuerdo…

_**Carly y Spencer van a recepción…**_

C: Buenas tardes señorita…

Recepcionista: Si, puedo ayudarlos?

C: Buscamos a Fredward Benson, lo trajeron hace como 1 hora…

Recepcionista: Si, ya veo…

Sp: Bueno, puede decirnos donde esta?

Recepcionista: No presione! A ver… aquí esta, Benson, Fredward…

C: Sí, es él…

Recepcionista: Bueno, lo registró, Sam Puckett, creo que es su novia

C: Por que lo dice? Ella le dijo algo?

Recepcionista: No, pero se veía muy preocupada por el chico, casi lloraba y no quería dejarlo solo…

C: Enserio?

Sp: No puede estar hablando de Sam, tal vez es Melanie que vino y…

C: Dime, como rayos Melanie que esta fuera de la ciudad se iba a enterar antes que nadie que Freddie tuvo un accidente de motocicleta?

Sp: No lo sé, telepatía?

C: Sólo cállate Spencer. Nos podría dar el número de la habitación?

Recepcionista: Claro, está en la habitación 239

C: Gracias

Sp: Gracias señorita, que tenga un buen día

Recepcionista: No me diga que hacer

_**Carly y Spencer iban camino a la habitación, cuando… **_

M: Espérame

C: Que haces aquí?

M: Vine a ver a mi Freddie…

C: Agh… (rueda los ojos)

_**En la habitación 239…**_

S: …no termino de entender porque dices que estoy enojada contigo si no es así, (Freddie no puede responderle ni oírla ya que esta sedado) al contrario, yo… (en eso entran Carly, Spencer y Madisen)

M: Freddie! (dice entrando a la habitación medio gritando)

S: Agh, perfecto (se queja y rueda los ojos)

C: Sam, como sigue Freddie?

S: Pues…

M: Tu que haces aquí?

S: Estar con Freddie, cosa que tu no haces…

M: Yo no sabia del accidente hasta que me avisaron

S: No es mi culpa que no te interese tu novio, que pensara Frankie de esto?

M: No sé de que hablas

S: No es bueno que estés aquí

M: A que te refieres?

S: Que apuesto a que por tu culpa Freddie está aquí, él no es tan estúpido como para subirse a una moto y andar por las calles, además odia las motocicletas y todo lo que no conoce

M: Sí, y también te odia a ti!

S: Claro que no! Él…

M: Acéptalo!

C: No la escuches Sam, Freddie no te odia…

M: Mejor vete de aquí…

S: No me iré, quien eres tú para decirme que me vaya?

M: Soy su novia!

S: Yo soy su… amiga

F: Ya… paren… (dice en voz baja tratando de despertar)

M: Disculpa mi Freddie, esta niña ya se va…

F: Acércate… (lo dice con esfuerzo)

M: Ya voy baby…

F: Sam…

M: Si, déjame hablarle a seguridad para que la saque…

F: Sam… acércate…

M: Ella?

_**La rubia mira a Carly y a Spencer…**_

C: Hazlo Sam…

_**Sam hace caso a Carly y se acerca a Freddie, pero antes mira a Madisen tratando de decirle que se quite y la deje pasar…**_

S: Si?

F: Acércate mas… quiero decirte algo…

S: Claro (se acerca más, su cara queda a tan solo unos centímetros de la de Freddie)

F: Te amo… (se lo susurra para que solo lo escuche ella)

_**Sam se queda sorprendida por lo que le dijo el castaño, pero éste antes de que pasara otra cosa, se acerca mas a ella y junta el espacio que hay entre sus caras dándole un lindo beso, cosa que Madisen odio y que Carly y Spencer vieron sorprendidos**_

M: No, como… me voy… (se va de la habitación)

C: Spencer, vamos a la sala de espera, necesitan unos minutos a solas

Sp: Pero quiero ver como…

C: Ya madura, vámonos… (lo jala fuera de la habitación y se van)

_**Al termino del beso…**_

S: Que fue eso?

F: Mi muestra de amor…

S: Pero creí que tu querías a Madisen…

F: Yo también, pero no es así, y no la escuches, no te odio…

S: Entonces, amigos?

F: No…

S: Oh, seguirás con Madisen…

F: Que dices? Claro que no, Sam, quieres ser mi novia?

S: Porque siempre estuviste empeñado en que lo sea?

F: Porque se me presentaron varias "señales" que me dicen que eres la indicada…

S: Cuales? El beso que me acabas de dar hace unos minutos?

F: No. Además de que fuiste la que se dio cuenta de mi accidente, esto… (trata de enseñarle el tatuaje de su brazo, pero batalla ya que tiene varias mangueras con suero y esas cosas)

S: No hagas eso, te lastimaras…

F: Pues me lastimo, (logra mostrarle su brazo)

S: Un tatuaje? Estas loco Benson! Porque lo hiciste? Porque de mí?

F: Se supone que fuera de Madisen, pero el destino decidió otra cosa, lee lo que dice…

S: "Sam y Freddie 4ever"?

F: Si, si quieres así será…

S: No sé que decir…

F: Solo di "si" o "no", quieres ser mi novia?...

_**Chicos! Disculpen dejarlos así, es que ya el siguiente capitulo es el último, espero que no me odien :P dejen comentarios de que tal va la historia, que les gustaría que pasara y asi. Bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia**_

_**Abreviatura Extra: Fk: Frankie**_

_**Empieza el ultimo capitulo, disfruten!**_

S: Si quiero, pero…

F: Pero…? (lo dice algo preocupado)

S: Creo que tienes que terminar tu relación con Madisen, para dejar las cosas claras

F: Te digo algo, pero prometes no enojarte conmigo?

S: Que pasa?

F: Nunca quise a Madisen…

S: De que hablas? Pero desde que la viste quisiste ser su novio, solo porque es "sexy"

F: Ja, claro que no, lo hice por otra razón, además hay chicas más bonitas que ella

S: Pero, entonces porque lo hiciste?

F: Porque quería darte celos

S: Celos? Porque?

F: Porque siempre había dicho que amaba a Carly, pero tiempo después, antes de nuestro primer beso empecé a sentir algo por ti, y cuando nos besamos, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti, era algo diferente a lo que supuestamente sentía por Carly, me di cuenta que en verdad te quiero, y es por eso que te pedí ser mi novia, pero dijiste que no…

S: Si, pero pensé que lo hiciste por la reacción del beso, nunca creí que sentías algo por mí…

F: Pues debiste creerme…

S: Ya no importa, ahora lo sé

F: Entonces, si serás mi novia?

S: Sí, pero, primero hay que encargarnos de una cosa…

F: De qué?

_**El lunes al termino de las clases, en los casilleros… **_

C: Chicos, lo harán?

F: Sip…

S: He esperado tanto tiempo para humillarla y dejarla en ridículo

C: Hay Sam, eres única

F: Oh, ahí viene, vamos, Carly, sabes que hacer?

C: Si, iré afuera a encontrarme con Frankie, cuando entre…

S: Ahí viene Madisen, corre Carly…

C: Claro… Sam, no la mates…

S: Pero…

C: Sam.. .

S: Hay, ya, tratare de controlarme

_**Llega Madisen… **_

M: Sam, hola lindo… (le dice a Freddie y le trata de dar un beso)

F: Wow… espera… (lo dice después de evitar el beso)

M: Que pasa? Acaso los golpes, los sedantes y el beso de esta te afectaron?

F: Cual "esta"? Es "ella", y se llama Sam…

M: Como sea, ya vámonos, quiero que conozcas a…

F: A quién? A Frankie? Si, ya lo conocí, gracias

M: No se que te dijo la castaña pálida o la rubia salvaje, yo no conozco a ningún Frankie

F: Esta bien, te creo, pero…

M: Que pasa?

F: Quiero decirte que… (se le pone por detrás y la abraza de la cintura) terminamos…

M: Qué? (dice sorprendida)

S: Lo que escuchaste Madalyne…

M: Es Madisen! Nadie termina conmigo…

F: Pues yo ya lo hice

M: No me importa, porque nunca te quise, solo te utilice…

F: Si, ya lo sé, mis amigas trataron de decírmelo, pero creí ciegamente en ti!

M: Yo tengo a alguien mas…

_**En eso va entrando Carly con Frankie…**_

C: Y este es el pasillo principal…

Fk: Em, gracias, pero no voy a estudiar aquí…

C: Lo sé, pero, oh, mira, ahí están los amigos que te decía…

Fk: Oh, Sam y Freddie, cierto?

C: Sip, vamos… (se van acercando a Sam, Freddie y Madisen)

Fk: Claro, oye, y como le hacen para… (se sorprende a ver a Madisen) Madisen?

M: Oh, oh… Frankie?

C: Freddie! (le da señal con la vista de que ese chico es Frankie)

F: Así que, tu eres el gran y famoso "Frankie"

Fk: Sí, soy el novio de Madisen…

F: Wow, no, yo era el novio de Madisen hasta hace 5 minutos

Fk: Pero yo soy el novio de ella desde que se mudo de Nevada

C: Nevada?

F: Dijo que venía de Idaho

M: No importa, Frankie, nos vamos?

Fk: Que? Después de que andas con otro, sin ofender Freddie…

F: No te preocupes…

Fk: Crees que seguiremos siendo novios? Estas mal niña, y yo creí que en verdad me querías, pero veo que solo eras mi novia para hacerte popular

C: Porque siempre andas en tu motocicleta y de negro, cierto?

Fk: Am, sí, como lo sabes…

C: Lo escuche (dice apenada)

Fk: Así que Madisen, terminamos!

M: Como me pueden cortar 2 veces el mismo día? Son unos estúpidos, no me aprovecharon, se van a arrepentir, pero eres mas tonto tú Freddie, eres tan iluso, hasta te hiciste un tatuaje mío PERMANENTE!

F: Em, en realidad no, me hice uno, pero no de ti (le muestra el tatuaje)

M: Que? Como te atreviste?

F: No fue intencional, fueron señales las cuales me hicieron ver a una persona que vale la pena, no a alguien como tu!

Fk: Tienes suerte en que seamos hombres Madisen, ya que no podemos pegarte…

S: Pero yo no lo soy…

M: Tu no tienes ni voz ni voto rubia salvaje…

S: Por última vez, nadie me dice así…

_**Sam se le echa encima a Madisen, ésta con suerte logra quitársela y empieza a correr, la rubia la persigue, iba correteándola alrededor de toda la escuela, y cuando la alcanza… **_

_**(ya no quieren saber que le hiso Sam a Madisen) **_

_**Días después en el apartamento de Carly…**_

C: Chicos, creen que Madisen siga en el hospital?

F: Ni idea..

S: Hay, no seas tan exagerada Carly, si no la mate…

C: Pero…

S: Pero se lo merecía…

C: Bueno, si, tienes razón

F: Es mejor olvidar que la conocimos, esta bien?

S: Ok

C: Hecho!

F: Chicas, no quieren ir a "Licuados Locos"?

S: Graseadas?

F: Graseadas!

C: Chicos, adelántense, tengo que esperar a Spencer…

F: Ok…

S: Como quieras…

_**Sam y Freddie se van a Licuados Locos...**_

F: T-Bo, una graseada y un licuado de mora azul

T-Bo: Enseguida!

S: Genial, porque no pruebas una graseada?

F: Em, no se, no me gustan los grasitos

S: Sales conmigo y no te gustan los grasitos?

F: Perdón, si? Empezare a comer grasitos

S: Bien!

T-Bo: Tengan sus licuados… (se los entrega) quieren… (Sam lo corta)

S: No empieces T-Bo!

_**El moreno escamado se va…**_

F: Por que te gustan tanto las graseadas?

S: Porque son graseadas? Duh…

F: Que explicita!

S: No quieres probarla?

F: Yo preferiría…

S: Pruébala! (lo dice con un tono amenazante)

F: Claro (toma un poco de la graseada de Sam), sabe rico

S: Te lo dije!

_**Después de esto hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Freddie rompe el silencio…**_

F: Hey, Sam!

S: Que pasa Freddiefer?

F: No dejarás de decirme así?

S: Nop

F: Bien

S: Que ibas a decirme?

F: Vámonos

S: A donde?

F: A un lugar

S: Pero Carly y Spen… (Freddie la corta)

F: Les mandamos un mensaje

S: Esta bien, vámonos

_**Sam y Freddie salen de "Licuados Locos", el castaño le mandó un mensaje a Carly para decirle que tuvieron que irse de ahí y se llevo a su rubia novia, cuando estaban a una cuadra de llegar…**_

S: Acaso iremos a…?

F: Sip!

_**Los chicos habían llegado a un gran y lindo parque con hermosos árboles frondosos y verdes, había un árbol que era el mas alejado del parque y también era el mas grande, nadie iba ahí ya que estaba al otro lado del parque de donde se encontraban los juegos. La nueva pareja se dirigió a ese gran árbol y cuando llegaron se pusieron frente a el y empezaron a escalar para poder subir… **_

_**Ya arriba en el árbol…**_

S: Siempre me gusto esta vista

F: Si, tienes razón, es una grandiosa vista, se puede ver de aquí todo el parque y lo genial es que nadie te puede ver

S: Si, lo sé, y es grandioso porque puedo hacer esto (se acerca a Freddie y le da un dulce beso) y nadie te puede ver

F: Amo este árbol

S: Amas al árbol y no me amas a mí?

F: Literalmente, a ti te amo con todas mis fuerzas

S: Mejor! Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

F: Claro

S: Porque hiciste eso por Madisen?

F: Hacer qué?

S: Primero te ibas a hacer un tatuaje de ella y además tuviste el valor de subirte a una motocicleta solo para complacerla…

F: No lo sé, fui muy estúpido

S: No eres estúpido, pero eres mío Fredward

F: Odio que me digan así…

S: Pues que pena "Fredward"

F: De acuerdo, solo tu puedes decirme así

S: Sí, solo yo puedo ofenderte, molestarte o lastimarte tanto física como emocionalmente, ese es derecho mío y de nadie más

F: Esta bien, amo que seas así

S: Así soy, soy Sam!

F: Si, eres Sam, mi novia

S: Oye, saltarías de un helicóptero?

F: NO!

S: Y por mí?

F: Por ti? Por ti hago lo que sea

S: Bueno, pues haz esto (salta del árbol y empieza a correr)

F: Oh, te voy a alcanzar Puckett! (también salta y empieza a correr tras Sam)

S: Lo dudo Benson!

_**El castaño corría tras su novia, así fue por varios minutos, cuando finalmente la alcanzo, la tiro al césped, ambos se levantaron y regresaron al gran árbol, subieron y estuvieron ahí toda la tarde platicando, se veían muy felices, como toda una pareja, aunque ya lo eran!**_

_**FIN!**_

_**Aquí termina esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, quiero saber que tal les pareció, los invito a que dejen un review se aceptan de todo tipo! Bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


End file.
